


His Lullaby

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Husbands, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus And Alec Make Love On The Couch. :3That's It.Enjoy :3





	His Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> So....................... Yeah. Enjoy :3 #SaveShadowhunters

Magnus arched his back deeper when he felt the pressure of a hand pushing lightly at the dip in his spine just above his ass. His arms were folded under his head as he rested them on the arm of the couch. He was stripped completely and bent over bare for Alec to see everything. All of him was exposed. He felt a little vulnerable but he knew Alec was gonna take care of him. He trusted his shadowhunter. His husband.  _ Husband _ . 

“So beautiful, baby.” Alec breathed out. He watched Magnus shiver as he trailed his fingers down, barely touching Magnus’ golden skin. He watched the goose bumps rise along the path his fingers traced. Magnus’ back arched upwards as he chased Alec’s barely-there touch. As if chasing Alec’s fingers. Chasing to be touched. 

Magnus groaned into his arm. His cock had been rock hard under him since Alec had torn his clothes off and ordered him to bend over on the couch. Since then all Alec had done was teasingly run his fingers across Magnus’ skin, making the older man beneath him keen and whine, begging for more intimate touches.

“Please, Alexander. P- _ Please _ .  _ More _ . Please, I need you,” Magnus whimpered and begged, the words were muffled.

Alec’s thick cock twitched at the sound of Magnus begging for him. 

“Yeah baby, that’s it,” The shadowhunter said as he leaned his body onto Magnus’. His chest was now pressed to Magnus ’s back, his dick against Magnus’ crack, and his lips were right by Magnus’ ear. He licked Magnus’ lobe then blew a breath of hot air onto the wet spot knowing that it would feel cool against Magnus’ skin. Magnus shivered and pushed his ass into Alec’s crotch. 

“What do you want, my love?” Alec asked seductively and low.

“You.  _ You _ . I need you, Alexander.  _ Please _ .” Magnus said, finally lifting his head and craning his neck slightly to look at Alec. Magnus sloppily pressed his lips against Alec’s, both men gasping for air and Alec groaning into Magnus’ mouth when the warlock rolled his hips against Alec’s dick. The hunter pulled his lips away from Magnus’ with a grunt. He sat back up so he was looking at Magnus bent over for him.

Alec used one hand to grab a handful of one of Magnus ’s cheeks and spread it to reveal his hole. He bit his lip and ran a finger along the crack, dragging it back up and tracing the hole. He pulled his hand back for a moment before slowly pushing just the tip of one finger into the tightness then swirling it around a bit before quickly pulling it out.

“A-Alexander, please don’t tease me.” Magnus whined. “I need you.”

The shadowhunter bit his lip and gave his dick a quick pull to release some pressure. 

He then moaned and breathlessly said “Turn around.” 

Magnus tdid. 

“Lay back. Just like that, baby. I promise, no more teasing.”

Alec grabbed the warlock’s thighs and spread his legs further apart. He put his lubed finger near Magnus’ hole and slowly pushed in until it was all the way in. 

Alec leaned over and began kissing his husband’s belly gently, loving the way Magnus relaxed under his touch. Alec started moving his finger in and out, slowly at first, then picking up the pace after a few strokes, and leaned back to watch Magnus in awe.

Magnus began moving his hips and pushing down on Alec’s finger. 

“More, please more! Alexander!” 

Alec pulled out then pushed two fingers in. Magnus slowed his hips to adjust to the new stretch. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he moaned out when Alec curled his fingers slightly when he pulled them out, brushing against Magnus ’s spot that drove him crazy. 

“F- _ Fuck _ ! Yes. _ Yes _ ! Just like that,” Magnus panted out.

Watching Magnus crumble from his touch made Alec smile. He continued his movements then lowered his head. Magnus’ eyes were still closed, with his head thrown back, so when he felt Alec’s warm wet tongue lick against his rim around the fingers he gasped and screamed out “ _ YES _ !” His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see Alec smiling up at him.

The shadowhunter pulled his fingers out and began licking around the semi-loosened hole. He swirled it around the rim a few times before pushing his tongue in and licking. He pumped his tongue in and out, loving the way Magnus would clench around him and all the sounds pouring out of his mouth. He ran his hands up Magnus ’s thighs and gripped his hips to hold his warlock still as he continued working his tongue in and around Magnus ’s hole.

“Alexanderrrr!” Magnus moaned out. “Fuck! Yes. Ah! AH! So good.” 

He tangled both of his hands in Alec’s black hair and gripped it, trying to push Alec just a little deeper. 

“Fuck me.  _ Please _ . Need you.” Magnus  said, unable to form a coherent sentence. “Need you.  _ Now _ . please.” 

“Since you asked so prettily.” Alec smirked when pulling away. His own mind was foggy with arousal and the way Magnus was begging to be fucked had his dick so hard it hurt. He pressed a warm kiss on Magnus’ forehead before pressing the tip of his cock to Magnus’ hole. He leaned down and rested his weight on his elbows and kissed Magnus on his lips tenderly. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispered. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus bit his lip and smiled up at Alec, cat eyes glassy, “I love you too, Alexander.”

He slowly sank in as Magnus’ body tensed around him. 

“Just relax, my love,” Alec whispered, “You’ll get what you need in a second.” The shadowhunter smiled and placed gentle kisses all over Magnus’ cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s back and dug his painted deep purple nails in.

Alec bottomed out and ran one hand through Magnus’ hair. 

“You’re so big Alec,” Magnus whimpered into Alec’s neck. “Sometimes I forget how big you are.” 

The hunter chuckled slightly and kissed Magnus’ neck then began sucking and biting slightly at the skin on his throat.

Magnus’ grip got tighter as he moaned and leaned his head back so Alec could have more access. Alec licked over the mark that formed there then trailed small kisses up Magnus’ jaw and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

“Please move, Alexander.” Magnus said, swiveling his hips a little when the burn of the stretch became too much.

Alec pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in and directly hitting the spot he knew so well. Magnus screamed out Alec’s name and his body arched off of the couch. It was still hurting but the pain was fading quickly and pleasure was washing over him as Alec continued to hit that spot deep inside of him.

Magnus’ nails scraped down Alec’s rune covered back and that just turned Alec on more. He let Magnus’ tight grip pull him closer and he buried his face in Magnus’ neck. 

“You’re always so tight around me,” He panted against the heated flesh, “Fuck, Mags. So good for me.”

Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s muscular back and into his hair. He got two fistfuls of it and tugged, knowing it would make Alec growl lowly and go faster. 

“Harder, darling, f- _ fuck _ . Fuck me so hard. Please.  _ Please _ ,” He said looking directly into Alec’s hazel eyes, which were now completely blown over and glazed with arousal. “ _ AH _ ! Yes. Fuck, i love you!” Magnus closed his cat eyes tightly and let his head roll back against the edge of the couch.

“Look at me, baby,” Alec ordered. He fisted one hand into Magnus’ hair and pulled it so his head was facing Alec. “Open your eyes, want you looking at me when you cum.” 

Magnus listened to his shadowhunter then pulled him in so they were kissing again. Alec began thrusting faster and faster. He loved the way Magnus was squirming, wiggling his hips to try to get more, so far gone that he could barely kiss. He was moaning and cursing while Alec fucked into him and watched with lust and awe.

“Don’t you dare,” Alec growled when Magnus went to reach between them to stroke himself. Alec stopped thrusting for a moment to grab Magnus’ wrists and pinned them above his head. He held Magnus down with both of Magnus’ wrists in one of his hands. He smirked when Magnus whimpered and groaned.

“No, baby. You’re gonna cum just like this. Just from my cock.” Alec said then thrust his hips hard and fast. He rested his weight on the hand holding Magnus  down and used his free hand to pinch Magnus’ nipple. That just made Magnus moan louder.

“Please! Alexa--  _ Alexander _ ! Ah!  _ AH _ ! ‘M close. So, so, so close.” Magnus whimpered, loving the drag of Alec’s cock against his walls, just waiting to push him over the edge. His makeup was smudged, cat eyes on show, his muscles shaking. He was a hot mess. 

“Don’t worry, my love.” The shadowhunter whispered and leaned down to kiss Magnus  again. “C’mon, baby,” he said and picked up his rhythm to an erratic pace. He watched as Magnus’ jaw dropped, brows furrowed around wide black smudged eyes, and moans slipped out of Magnus’ mouth uncontrollably. “Come for me, Magnus. Come for me.”

Magnus bit his lip hard and tried to keep his yellow eyes open. Alec hit his sweet spot dead on in a hard thrust and Magnus’ dick twitched before his cum started painting his and Alec’s chests. 

“ALEXANDER!” he screamed in pure ecstasy. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as his entire body shook through the orgasm. He was cumming harder than he could ever remember. It had his head spinning and flashes behind his closed eyelids.

Alec watched Magnus come completely undone and it was - and continues to be- his favorite thing ever. He groaned at the way Magnus’ ass would clench harder around him with every spurt of cum. It only took three more thrusts before Alec was pushing in deep and stilling as he came inside of his husband.

“AH! Fuck, Magnus!” He roared and he bit into the skin at Magnus’ shoulders to try and muffle his moans. He thrust a few more times to ride out their orgasms.

The warlock’s body slumped against the couch in exhaustion and Alec let his own body fall against Magnus’. He released Magnus’ wrists in order to hold his weight up. 

Once he caught his breath he pushed himself up and slowly pulled out.

Magnus winced from oversensitivity and sighed when Alec was fully out. They looked at each other and smiled. 

Alec broke the gaze to go into the bathroom. 

“Don’t move.” 

Magnus hummed in contentment and did as he was told. 

He came back with a damp cloth and wiped them both down, being extra gentle around Magnus’ softening cock and sensitive hole. Magnus only winced and hissed a few times but Alec was there to kiss him as a distraction.

“The other’s are gonna see the marks I've left on you,” Alec chuckled, kissing on of the hickies.

“Oh really? Well, you should see the scratch marks running down your back. You’ll feel those tomorrow.”

“I love it when you claw at my back.” Alec admitted, his voice husky. 

Magnus smirked, sighing in bliss, “And I love it when you mark me. I love showing the world I'm yours.” 

Alec smiled then got back up and threw the cloth onto the coffee table only to return to Magnus dozing in and out of sleep. He smiled affectionately at him before leaning down and kissing him softly. Magnus smiled into the kiss and sighed contently. 

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?” Alec asked against his lips.

Magnus nodded. “Carry me?” His lips in a pout. 

“Really?” 

“Well, my husband fucked me so good that my legs don’t work.” 

Alec just shook his head with a chuckle. 

Magnus smiled wider because he knew he had Alec wrapped around his finger. Alec kissed him once more before picking him up bridal-style and walking them to their bed. Magnus  wrapped his arms tight around Alec’s neck and nuzzled his face into his neck.

He laid Magnus down on the bed and flopped down on the bed next to Magnus .

Alec pulled a sheet over their bodies and pulled Magnus close. They pecked each other on the lips a few times then Alec’s hands were in Magnus’ hair again and they were kissing passionately. They both pulled back breathing somewhat heavily and smiled. 

With a final peck on the lips Alec whispered “I love you.”

Magnus said “And I love you, Alexander.” 

The shadowhunter pulled Magnus onto his chest, his strong arms wrapping around the warlock. 

Magnus smiled again and waited until Alec’s breathing was even and a little heavier before letting himself drift off to sleep with his ear on his husband’s chest. His lullaby was the sound of the rhythmic thumping of Alec’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Please Comment Prompts, Suggestions And Opinions :3


End file.
